This invention relates to methods and devices for correcting bone abnormalities and involves the use of a surgical mesh bag which is inserted into a prepared cavity in bone. The bag is inflated using bone replacement material to expand and fill the cavity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,679 and 5,571,189 to Kuslich, describe a device and method for stabilizing the spinal segment with an expandable, porous fabric implant for insertion into the interior of a reamed out disc which is packed with material to facilitate bony fusion. In the present invention, a similar bag is used to correct bone abnormalities including, but not limited to, bone tumors and cysts, tibial plateau fractures, avascular necrosis of the femoral head and compression fractures of the spine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,404 and 4,969,888 to Scholten et al., describe a system for fixing osteoporotic bone using an inflatable balloon which compacts the bone to form a cavity into which bone cement is injected after the balloon is withdrawn. The invention requires the use of fluoroscopy to monitor the injection and to help guard against cement leakage through fissures in bone. Unfortunately, such leakage is known to occur in spite of these precautions. Since such leakage may cause serious injury, including paralysis, an improved device and method is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,015 to Scribner et al., describes a system of deploying a catheter tube into the interior of a vertebra and expanding a specially configured nonporous balloon therewithin to compact cancellous bone to form a cavity. The Scribner patent approach utilizes a non-porous balloon which is inflated within the bone to cause compression. The cavity thus formed, may then be filled with bone cement. Unfortunately, the bag used by Scribner may be ruptured during expansion to compact cancellous bone due to sharp projections found within the cavity to be expanded. Filling the cavity eventually formed could allow leakage of bone cement out of the bone against vessels or nerves which may cause undesirable complications.
The present invention involves an improvement of all of the previous techniques and avoids complications that could occur with the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,015.
All U.S. patents, applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.